BeyBlade Meets Card Captors Meets Yugioh
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Cerberus turns into a Bitbeast? Dark Magician is a Clow card? And Dragoon gets trapped in a Duel Monsters Card? Something evil is out to destroy them, and if that wasn't bad enough couples are getting mixed up. YugixSakura? Tea is not gunna like this.
1. Unexpected changes

**Summary**

Cerberus turns into a Bitbeast? Dark Magician is a Clow card? And Dragoon gets trapped in a Duel Monsters Card? Something evil is out to destroy them, and if that wasn't bad enough couples are getting mixed up. Yugi and Sakura? Tea is not gunna like this. Something evil is controlling the characters causing them to attack one another against their will. Will their newly found friendships help them through this?

**Couples**: Sakura xYugi x Tea? Max x Tomoyo and more 3 Read and Review please.

Yea I haven't done one of these in a long time. Ought to be fun

P.S I make many typos when I type, so if see any critical errors give me shout thanks :3

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters they belong to their respective owners, only the plot in this sory is mine.So dun sue me_

**IMPORTANT EDIT: I have decided to break up my three long ass chapters into 6. So if you have already read the three orginal chapters you can proceed to chapter 7. If you are reading this for the first time you can continue**

**Chapter 1:Unexpected changes**

**+Card Captors+**

It was a quiet night, the sky was starless and the crickets refused to sing.Sakura sat in deep thought in her room, staring at all

of the stuffed animals she had gotten from friends,fairs and other fun occassions. Many fond memories floated through her

head and made her smile. She looked blankly at her homework, she couldn't concentrate, something was definitely troubling

her. She didn't know what it was but it made her restless. She closed her cute pink notebook and her not so cute textbook

and stretched in her chair.

"Kero?" She called, looking aound her room hoping to find her flying teddy-bear friend.

Instinctively Kero floated infront of her. He was adorable indeed with his golden fur, big teddy bear ears a lion like tail and

angelic wings. "I'm bored" Sakura grumbled "I'm hungry"Kerosaid.

"But Kero we just ate supper, How on earth can you be hungry?" Sakura scolded quietly.

"Sakura!" A voice yelled outside her bedroom.

Sakura hastily grabbed Kero and threw him into the pile of Stuffed animals where he immediately stiffened up before Touya,

Sakura's older brother, came in.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" He asked suspiciously "Uh.. Uh.. No.." Sakura sweat dropped.

He looked about Sakura's room scruputiously looking at every detail before grunting and closing the door behind him.

Then outside was quiet and Kero floated out again.

"Do you have to do that everytime Sakura! Ow! You could be a little bit more gentle when throwing me half way across the

room!" Kero complained.

"Hehe sorry Kero" Sakura apologized. She looked at her wall clock. Only 8:00pm, on a boring Saturday night.

Suddenly Kero's ears perked up and Sakura suddenly felt tense and stiffened a bit as a tingly sensation floated through her

body. They were both quiet.

"I feel some sort of strange presence," Kero muttered silently.

"Me too, but it doesn't feel like a _Clow Card_," Sakura hastily grabbed her phone and called Tomoyo.

"Sakura do we have to call Tomoyo everytime, the presense might disappear before we get to it!" Kero complained again.

"One Sec," Sakura said quickly dialing Tomoyo's number and explaining the situation "Oh my another Clow Card how

exciting, shall I get you something cute to wear?" She asked gleefully "It's okay Tomoyo I'm pretty good how I am" Sakura

looked down at her short brown pants with side pockets, and her light pink top with close cut sleeves and a single cherry

blossom that was designed on the front.

"Actually Tomoyo get me some pink gloves and some simple shoes preferrably brown and I'll be set... yea.. yea.. thanks

good bye"

Sakura hung up.

"Can we go Now?" Kero said floating impaiently towards Sakura's window.

"One more second"

"OK.. Seconds up let's go" Kero joked.

Sakura chanted the magic words

_Key that hides the forces of darkness!  
Show me your true form!  
Under the contract, I, Sakura, command you!  
Release!_

Herkey transformed intohercute pinkwand and she released the mirror card to create a clone of

herelf.

"Please take of the house until I'm gone, Ok? I won't be long," It smiled and nodded obediently.With that Sakura used her

Fly Card and headed to Tomoyo's house.

* * *

"Hmmm I feel it somewhere around here" Kero said sniffing the mystical air. 

Sakura and Tomoyo sat upon the wand as it glided weightless in the sky, high above the city. Tomoyo's long, silky, smoothe

black hair few behind her, in a flowing motion alone with her blue dress which had a beautiful floral pattern upon it. Sakura

watched the amazing scenery below her which she was so blessed to be able to see, but now was not the time, she had

concentrate on that presense and find it. It didn't feel evil, nor did it feel like it was something good either.

Kero lead them to a rooftop on a high ise building "What are they doing here" Meilin pointed and snorted. Meilin,

surprisingly wasn't dressed in her sterotype chinese robes she always wore when was out catching Clow Card with her

cousin Li. Instead, like Sakura she was dress in ordinary clothes a blue skirt and sleeveless, red top "What do you mean

what we are doing here? We felt a presense and followed it here," Kero replied sticking his face at Meilin.

Li just stood there staring at Sakura in a competitive way. He too was dressed pretty ordinary tonight which was uncanny.

"Pfft we already checked it out turns out it was nothing" Li snorted at Sakura then threw his head back away from her.

"What do you mean Li, I'm still feeling the presence" Sakura said defensively.

Tomoyo took out her cam corder and recorded Meilin and Kero squabbling at each other. Then she gasped and she saw a

ghostly figure glowing behind them.

"You guys look out!" She yelled.

Kero-chan instinctively transformed in Cerberus and growled at thestrange white figure.

"Checked it out did ya?" Cerobreus growled sarcasticly at Li.

"What is it?" Sakura asked out loud.

Li wasn't taking any chances he drew his sword and stood infront of Sakura.

"I don't think it's a Clow Card" He said standing in a defensive position.

Tomoyo kept her cam corder rolling.

The ghostly figure glew brightly and it was floating in the air infront of the, It was probably no taller than they were but it had

an irregular undescribable shape.

Suddenly is lunged out and wrapped itself around Cerberus "Kero!" Sakura cried.

Before anyone else could react she immediately jumped into action.

_Key with the power of the stars!  
Show me your true form!  
Under the contract, I, Sakura, command you!  
Windy Release!_

Windy emerged from it's card form and lunged a the ghostly figure,it's attack just simply bounced of of the gasly figure,

which still engulfed Cerberus. Suddenly there was a quick flash like lightning, blinding everyone for a sec.

Sakura quickly tried to get her eyes in focus ignoring the bright spots that danced infront of her.

"Kero! Kero!" she cried frantically.

Surpringly Tomoyo still stood filming.

"What in the Heck!" Meilin exclaimed struggling to get to her feet and rubbed her aching but. Li unshielded his eyes and

watch as Sakura frantically searched about the spot where she lost seen Cerberus.

A dreaded feeling implanted itelf in the pit of her stomach making her feel sick.

"Kero!" she called again.

"Sakura look," Li pointed out to the ground.

There was a weird mechanical device which lay at Sakura's feet. It looked like a _spinning top_ with it's cone shape and

sharp

bottom, but instead it had some sort of rings and buldges or blades sticking out of them.

"What is this" Sakura asked, as she bent down to pick up the object. She examined it carefully it was very uncanny an

confusing. Everyone gathered round her asking the same question she was asking.

"Hey Sakura look at this" Meilin pointed out to the top of the object. It was a picture of Cerberus, like he ws trapped within

this object.

Then there was a loud singing noise that nearly deafened everyone.

"Arrg what is that?" Li yelled covering his ears.

"I don't know" Sakura yeleld out covering her own ears. A piercing pain swept through her body, then everything suddenly

went black, she passed out.

**

* * *

+Bey Blade + **

It was a clear day at the Granger's Kendo household, It was about midday and the BeyBreakers were praticing their buts

off.

"Let it Rip!" Both boys yelled excitedly as thier spinning tops were launched into the huge basin.

One boy had yellow t-shirt and a red and white jacket over it,along with long grey pants. He was wearing a red and blue

cap too, it was twisted backwards on his head, which looked pretty cool.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice, his long ponytail hair flapping behind him as a harsh wind blew.

"Go Draciel!" Max yelled at the top of his voice too. Max was the more adorable looking one with huge blonde hair and a

blue T-shirt with a star on it.

Their friends Rei and Kenny looked on at their battle in awe. Kenny or as they called him, Chief, was the nerdy one with a

pair of glasses on his head rather than on his eyes which was covered by bangs. On the other hand Rei was a fiercer looking

person which his long black hair also tied back in a pony tail which looked like a tiger's tail behind him, along with his

traditional japanese clothes. Kenny was recording most of the data in his laptop computer, and Rei just examining and

watching carefully at the battle hoping to pick up thir strengths and weaknesses on his own."Hey guys I brought some

lemonade" Hilary another girl around their age came prancing out with a tray of drinks for the boys.

"Not now Hilary we're busy" Tyson yelled at her, without taking his eyes off of Max's bey blade.

Hilary just snorted angrily at him and turned her attention to Rei and Chief who also seemed to too preoccupied to notice her

kind gesture.

"Well fine I'll just leave it right here for you guys, gee so damn ungrateful," She complained, then went over to watch as they

praticed.

"Yea Go! Go!" Tyson chanted excitedly as his and Max's blades collided with each other trying to knock the other's

beybladeout of the bey-dish.

Tyson looked as if he got Max beat when suddenly, out of no where, a bright flash appeared above them. It was like

lightning, but lightning in th middle of the day?

"Eeehhhhh!" A screaming person seem to justfall out of the sky and landed right on top of Tyson.

"Ow!" He cried. "What in the heck!" he yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Hilary cried.

The person who seemed to just appear out of nowhere and was lying motionless on top of Tyson, was a girl, just about their

age. "Oh my goodness what on earth happened?" Dizzy asked from Chief 's laptop " I have no idea Dizzy" Kenny replied

running over to get a closer look at the girl.

"Arrgg will someone get her off of me" Tyson complained. Hilary and Rei carefully shifted her away from Tyson.

"Who is she? How did she get here?" Tyson asked again.

"Well Tyson do any of us look like we know" Hilary shot back,

The girl twitched a bit and appeared to be waking up.

"Sshh I think she's waking up," Rei hushed.

"What.. where am I?" she asked. "What the heck!" she exclaimed seeing all thse unfamiliar faces crowding around her.

" Who are you?" Rei asked.

"Who am I? My name is Meilin and who the heck are you?" she demanded

"Cool it down girl, we just want to know what is going on" Hilary frowned already disgusted at her cocky attitude.

Meilin looked at Tyson who was the closest to her, he was sitting next to her.

"Hey?" hegreeted nervously at the hot-tempered girl.

"Hay is for horses, do I look like a horse to you?" She snapped back, frustratedly. Meilin hastily got to her feet and dusted

off her clothes.

Everyone was too frightened to say anything more to her or ask her questions.

"Have you seen Li?" she asked.

"Li? Who is that? We don't know any more than you do," Rei replied to her.

"Li is my cousin, a good looking brown hair boy about my age" she said flipping, one of two pony tails that were in buns at

the top of her head, behind her.

"Sorry no good-looking guys around here," Hilary joked. All the boys glared at her but she just rolled here eyes and grinned.

" Ack where am I?" she demanded to know again

"You're at _my_ house and you interrupted our training." Tyson said angrily,standing up to face her.

"Your house?" she repeated. Then she noticed something awfully familiar.

" Hey what's that thing spinning in that bucket over there"

" Ug. it's not a bucket it's a _Bey-dish_ and that is called a _Beyblade_" Tyson replied frustratedly.

"A what? Bey who? Hey.. that looks exaxtly like what we saw.." Meilin thought aloud

"Don't tell me you have never seen a Bey blade before?" Max asked.

Meilin turned to the blonde one.

" No never heard of it?"she replied.


	2. What the heck is a bitbeast?

**Chapter 2: What the heck is Bitbeast?**

Ow my head" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. She noticed the strange object that Cerberus transformed into was

laying next to her along with another wierd device the same yellow orangish color as it.

"What is going on here?" She asked out loud

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're okay" her best friend Tomoyo cried as she ran up her.

"Oh Tomoyo! You are okay ! Where is Li and Meilin?" Sakura immediately asked.

"I.. I don't know" Tomoyo muttered. "Oh Sakura something is not right, we're no longer at home, we are in some weird

place"

" Don't worry Tomoyo, there is bound to be some sort of explaination," Sakura picked up the object with Cerberus' picture

on it and examined it scrupulously. Then suddenly something quickly flashed passed them. It was moving at an alarmingly fast

rate slashing anything it came into contact with, with included the trees it was bouncing off.

"Eeee What's going on." Tomoyo shrieked,holding onto Sakura.

Then suddenly it seemed to stop. Sakura quickly looked up to see where it had went. No need to search long, a

mischievous snicker escaped from the person who had attacked them.

"Who are you?What do you want?" Sakura demanded to know.

"My name is Kevin.I want a Bey battle the figure said revealing himself"

" A _what_?" Sakura repeated, as confused as ever.

"What do you take me for? You have a Bey-blade and Bit-beast, come on show me what you got!" He said taking that

same weird object she had and placing it on that same weird device she found, holding it in a certain postion ready to launch

it at her.

" Forget it" Sakura said standing defensively.

" You asked for it" he snickered again.

"Run for it Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled grabbing her best friend's hand and then running aimlessly through the forest.

* * *

"So you are tyring to tell me that you are from another world, with things called Clow Cards that you catch using sorcery and

magic and your creature, um, whatever his name was got engulfed by this weird ghostly thingy and then you guys passed out

and u fell out of the sky and landed here?" Tyson repeated.

Meilin nodded silently drinking the lemonde Hilary had set out earlier for the guys.

"That is the funniest thing I have heard" Tyson laughed mockingly.

" I'm telling you the truth you jerk!" Meilin yelled at him.

"After all the weird things we have seen Tyson I don't think you should laugh like that at what she said," Kenny said.

"Yea Tyson, don't laugh at her ridiculously weird story" Dizzy replied.

"Fine you don't have to believe me if you don't want to! I'll just find my cousin by myself" Meilin yelled.

"I believe you Meilin" Meilin turned to Rei.

"You do"

"Yea I mean Chief is right we have seen our fair share of extremely, way out, weird and crazy stuff,so right now I'm liable to

believe anything," he smiled at her.

"Thanks Rei" she smiled back, but turned back to glare at Tyson, who just snorted and turned away.

" I personally think that she is nuts to the max" Tyson said.

" Someone call my name?" Max joked.

Suddenly shrieking was heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Rei asked.

"It sounded like Sakura" Meilin replied anxiously.

Suddenly along flying thing came darting towards them, with two human figures on it.

" What in the heck is that!" Kenny cried out.

Sakura and Tomoyo flew towards Meilin.

"Meilin"

"Sakura"

"What in the heck is going on?" Tyson gasped again.

Sakura and Tomoyo got off of Sakura's flying magic wand and, The Fly Card returned to its card state.

"OK that is way freaky" Max exclaimed.

"Sakura what happened?" Meilin eagerly ran to her.

" I don't know some weird kid was chasing us talking about a Bey blade and Bit-beast and a bunch of other stuff I don't

understand"

"Huh _Who_ attack you?" Tyson went up to the brunette, asking eagerly.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They seem to know more about this Bey-Blade crap than we do"

"Hey it's not crap!" Tyson snapped back,

"Hey who was this kid that was attacking you?" The blonde one asked more calmly( I love calling Maxie that, teh blonde

one)

" Um I dunno some kid with greenish looking hair he had something that looked like this with him I don't know?Oh wait I

remember he said his name wa Kevin or something like that" Sakura panted now realizing how much out of breath she was.

She held out the object she had found after Cerberus disappeared.

"Wow Its a Bey-Blade with a Bit Beast!" Kenny exclaimed.

"A Bit beast? No no this is my gaurdian Kero" Sakura held her hand to head. "Oh I'm so confused"

"Oh boy, White Tigers," Rei said looking about as if he was expecting to show up any second now.

"Okay right now we aren't getting anywhere, obviously we all need to settle down and get properly aquainted with each

other" Kenny maturely suggested.

"Ok Mr. Nerd, you're right." Meilin said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'm not Nerdy! and my name is Chief" Kenny said defensively

"Wow that's pretty arrogant of you, having everyone call you chief, where are your eyes"

" Meilin stop it this isn't geting us anywhere"Sakura pleaded.

"Hmmpfff all I want to know is where my Li-kun is,"

"So you mean he wasn't with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No? Was he with you?" Meilin asked again desperately.

They both shook their head as a no. The BeyBreakers just stood there in total confusion.

Max walked up to Tomoyo and smiled ever so sweetly and extended his hand.

" My name is Max what's yours?" he asked.

Tomoyo swore she was blushing.

"Mine is Tomoyo" she said shyly, taking his hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Sakura Avilon" she said smiling cutely at all the guys. " Nice to met ya'll, sorry if we were interuppting anything"

" It's ok Sakura" Tyson nodded and smiled back. " My name is Tyson and this my team the Bey Breakers, we are Bey-

bladers, that's Max, Rei, Chief and Hilary" He said pointing his friends out as they waved or smiled to greet the strangers.

"We already met your snobby friend Meilin" Tyson huffed at Meilin.

" Excuse me I know martial arts and I can kick your but any day so watch it T-ball" Meilin huffed back.

"What a coincidence! I do kendo and I'll be more than happy to challenge you pork-bun-head" Tyson shot back.

Tomoyo held up her videocamera and examined it.

" Aww I wanted to recorded this moment, but it's broken" she frowned.

" Oh my dad owns a hardware shop not too far from here, he's good with that kind of stuff" Max said smiling.

" Really, can he fix it?" Tomoyo asked eagerly again.

" Oh come on Tomoyo we are in a grave situation here and all you can think about it your stupid camera," Meilin grumbled

again.

" Is she always like that?" Hilary said whispering to Sakura.

"Yea but don't mind her," Sakura smiled.

* * *

A little later that evening they all sat down together and explained their problems. Tyson and the others had to explain alot to

Sakura and Meilin about Bey-Blade and bit beasts, as they explained about Clow Cards. In the meanwhile Max had taken

Tomoyo to his dad to see if he could repair her cam-corder.

"Hmm let me take a look at this, might not take long" Max's dad smiled.

" Oh thank you so much," Tomoyo bowed gratefully.

"Max why don't you take your lady friend out for awhile, while I take a look at this," His dad gave a suggestive wink.

Max felt slightly embarrased as he turned to Tomoyo.

" Sure Dad, come on Tomoyo I'll show you around" Max said trying to sound brave when infact he thought he was going to

pass out from embarassment.

The more Max showed her around the town, the more she realized that they were no where near home. Max bought

Tomoyo an ice-cream and they both sat down and discussed their situation.

"So you mean you guys came here by some sort of magic of something?" Max asked.

"Yes it was so weird, when my camera is fixed maybe I'll show you, everytime Sakura and I go out catching Clow Cards I

always bring my cam corder, it's a habit" She said as she licked her chocolate chip ice-cream. She tilted her head and smiled

at Max, the giggled when she saw a slight blush come across his face.

He just chuckled nervously and finished off his vanilla ice-cream.

"Hey Max?" Tomoyo asked " Yes"

"Does your hair always stick up like that?"

Max face faulted off his chair. "Why are you asking me that?" XD

"Just kidding," Tomoyo giggled.

* * *

" Ha I found you!" a voice yelled out.

Sakura and everyone else stood up defensively.

" Oh no it's Kevin again" Tyson yelled out.

" Oh brother" Hilary chorused in.

" What do you want " Rei asked with his Bey-launcher in his hand.

" I'm not interested in you pip-squeaks, I want to Bey-battle the girl with that _strange bit-beast_" He point to Sakura

" Me!" (o)' Sakura sweatdropped.

" Yes you, now let's Bey-battle," he said already ready to launch his

" Go away we don't know what you're talking about, leave us alone midget" Meilin yelled

" What! I am not a midget you brat" Kevin yelled back.

" Sakura are you okay with this? You don't even know how to Bey-Blade?" Chief asked her.

Sakura stood stiff like a rock with her hands clenched at her sides looking daringly at .

"Bring it," She said placing her Cerberus blade on the launcher like Tyson and the others told her.

" Dang you go girl" Hilary cheered.

"Sakura are you crazy? If you aren't careful you can badly damage your blade." Tyson yelled in protest.

" Listen Just leave her alone and battle with me instead,"Rei offered desperately holdingDrigger in his hand.

Kenny had already opened his laptop, cause he knew one way or another, there was going to be a bey-battle and he

needed to monitor it.

"No thanks Rei," He turned his victory-hungry eyes on Sakura and her so call bit-beast.

"Ready!" She yelled.

" Let it Rip!" They both yelled.

Sakura pulled the cord in her hand as hard as she could like she the guys told her and the blade launched ferociously at it's

opponent.

Kevincalledout his bit beast.

"Go Galmon!"

"Sakura concentrate as hard as you can and call on your bit-beast" Tyson instructed.

"He is not a bit-beast his name is Cerberus!" Sakura yelled.

Like Tyson said, Cerberus appeared form the blade, he didn't talk like he could but instead roared ferociously and within the

blade swiftly dodged around blade then came back with vengenace and harshly smashed it from a different angle.

" Wow Sakura are you sure you never Bey-battled in your life!" Tyson gasped in amazement at the power her beyblade had.

"Yes, I'm sure, I dunno what's going on, I don' even know what I'm doing"

" Sakura you better kick his midget ass for me! He called me a brat! DO I look like a brat to you!" Meilin yelled

" Do you want me to answer for you?" Hilary offered.

" Shut up" Meilin grumbled. ( );

Kevin was getting increasingly frustrated and annoyed.

" Okay no more messing around. " he called upon his bit beast again.

Their bit beast were battling all around the dojo slashing anything their blades came into contact with.

"Watch it!" Tyson said, ducking as one came flying over head bouncing off of one of the wooden supports on the dojo.

By this time Tomoyo and Max came back, and were running in to see what was all the commotion

" Oh my goodness!" Tomoyo gasped

"Tomoyo, you're back!" Meilin called.

"Woah a Bey-battle?" Max asked as he heard the blades grinding against each other, making a razor like noise that he was

all too familiar with.

"Damn Straight, Good thing you guys came back too, you're about to watch that midget over their about to get his ass

kicked by Sakura" Meilin said with her hands on her hips puffing up herself. For once she was actually rooting for Sakura to

win something.

Tomoyo quickly turned on her cam-corder and started video-taping the Bey-battle. The blades were moving so fast she had

a hard time keeping up

" Dizzy what are the stats on Sakura's Blade" Kenny asked frantically.

" Well Chief it appears that Sakura's blade actually does contain a bit-beast, Cerberus, but it's a bit-beast I have never seen

or heard of before, her stats appear to be pretty stable and strong, emphasis mostly on agility.

Tyson was coaching her along.

" Come on Sakura you can do it, Just concentrate really hard on your blade, you and your bit-beast are one, Careful there!"

" I'm trying Tyson" Sakura said tyring to follow the blades movements where-ever it went.

Suddenly Sakura called out to Cerberus and a huge flame engulfed blade.

" What the heck!" He exclaimed.

He couldn't see his blade as it was covered within the flames and before you could say kick ass Sakura's blade violently

came crashing down sideways at a angle and knocked blade way out. It's rotation had started to slow down

" Impossible! " cried in shock.

" W00t go Sakura!" Meilin and the other's cheered.

" We aren't done yet" another voice called.

Another Beyblade violently smashed into Sakura's blade.

" Hey that's not fair 2 against one!" Tyson yelled.

It was Mariah.

" Mariah what are doing, that's not fair" Rei yelled out.

" I just want to prove you guys how fake her bit-beast is, There is no such thing as a Cerberus bit-beast!" Mariah called out.

recovered from his critical blow and was already taking anther blow at Sakura's blade, together with Mariah's prety pink

blade.

" That's it! Dragoon!" Tyson cried as he released his blade immediately calling to his bit beast to help Sakura out.

Suddenly that white ghostly figure appeared again.

" What's that?" Kenny aked out loud, along with the others.

"It's that same light!" Tomoyo cried out.

"Tyson be careful!" Sakura yelled out.

" Come on we don't have time to play around!" Mariah yelled as if they hadn't noticed the light.

Suddenly that bright lightning flash appeared again. Everyone covered their eyes. Tomoyo held onto Max and prepared for

the worst.Then everything went black again.


	3. More problems less answers

**Chapter 3: Dark Magician is a Clow Card?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh+**

"You are done for!"

"Oh yea bring it on" Yami yelled in confidenc as he dueled against his competitor.

It was his 5th Dual today and he was in a tight spot, but he knew that it was nothing he couldn't handle. Then suddenly at the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw a flash of light. However when he turned behind him all he could see was Tea and Joey cheering him on. ' Hmm I could have sworn I saw something'

" You going to play or not!" His opponent impatiently said.

Suddenly the weirdest thing happened. Everyone and everything suddenly stopped moving, no sound nothing.

" What the, Hello?" Yami called out in confusion

"Yugi what happened everyone and everything just froze" Tea looked around dreadfully.

"Wat da heck is going on!" Joey cried, frantically waving his hand infront of the faces of people who seem to have just froze.

"Hello?"Yami called again.

Then suddenly the cards in Yugi'shand started to light up, including dark magician and dark magician girl which he had intended to play on his next turn.

"What is going on?" He asked out again.Then the light disappeared, along with his Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl.

"Hey where did they go!" Yugi frantically asked.

"Where did what go Yugi?" Tea asked.

-This is very weird Pharaoh- little Yugi called out as an apparition next to the Pharoah.

"Two of my Duel Monster cards just dissappeared," Yami replied.

"Disappeared? Wat da heck dat's impossible" Joey said.

Then like the current duel had ended the remaining life points on Yugi's duel disk disappeared and cards that he laid out on them suddenly spewed out of the duel disk.

"My cards!" Yugi gasped.

He frantically bent to collect the cards that had spilled on to the floor and noticed something strange.

"Wait a second these cards weren't in m deck, infact I have never seen cards like these before." he muttered.

Tea and Joey went over to him to see exactly what he was talking. It was weird indeed

"What kinda monstas are dos?I neva seen anyting like dat?"

"Me either Joey" Tea chimed in

"Draciel?Dragoon?Dranzer?Drigger?" Yugi mouthed to himself reading the card's names.

( This is pretty fuk ain't it?)

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it" Tea said as she wrapped her arms around herself..

* * *

Oh crap it happened again" Meilin groaned.

"Ow. my head aches" Tyson groaned as he shifted a little bit. He struggled to sit up and saw that the others were just awakening also.

"Tomoyo are you okay?" Max eagerly asked her

" I'm fine, thank goodness my camera didn't break this time." she turned it on and continued recording.

"Where are we?" Hilary asked in a panic.

"Ok this is geting weird, where we?" Sakura asked getting to her feet.

They were no longer at Tyson's dojo but rather in a city.

"Hey guys chck this out," Rei pointed out to them a person who appeared to be walking across the street minding their own business but they were frozen in motion.

" Woah now that is just freaky!" Hilary said.

"They aren't moving...?"Sakura muttered to herself.

"ARGGG Guys look at this! Dragoon has disappeared from my Beyblade," Tyson said showing them the blank image on the head of the blade where Dragoon's picture use to be.

"Hey Drigger's gone too!" Rei cried in horrow as he looked at his own blade

"Draciel!" Max chorused in also.

"OK! This is completely messed up! I just want to find Li and get the heck out of here." Meilin said throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"We can't leave just yet Meilin, we have to find out what happen to those guy's bit-beasts, on top of that I need to get Cerberus back to his ordinary form and out of this beyblade." Sakura explained.

"Sakura your bit-beast is still in your blade?" Tyson asked taking a closer look at it. Indeed Cerberus's image was still there.

"He isn't a bit-beast he is a real creature, gaurdian of the Clow Cards," Sakura corrected.

"Whatever," Tyson snorted.

"We need to find our bit-beasts" Max said helping Tomoyo to her feet.

"What happened to Mariah and ?" Kenny asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling they didn't know what was going on an they didn't get warped like we did," Rei suggested.

"Tomoyo" Sakura said in almost a whisper.

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm sensing a Clow Card," Sakura said. She could feel it, her body was tense.

"A what?" Tyson questioned, rollin his eyes still in doubt.

"Where?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup" Sakura pointed down to the north, deeper into the city streets.

"Let's go" Sakura said, walking in the direction she sensed it.

"Come on Max maybe you'll beable to find your bit-beast," Tomoyo said tugging on Max's arm with one arm and holding her cam-corder in the other.

"Okay Tomoyo, she may be right guys," Max said.

"Yea let's follow Sakura you guys," Hilary chimed in.

So they did just that. They followed Sakura deeper into the city, the futher they walked the more people they passed that just seemed to be people going about their business not know what was going on, but they were all frozen in place, it was very disturbing.

Suddenly they heard a lunder thunderous crash and another bright flash of light.

"Ack what now!" Tyson yelled.

"Hey I know that voice and that chant anywhere!" Meilin yelled excitedly, "It's Li!"

"Li? her cousin?" Hilary asked. "The good looking one?"

"Hilary!" Tyson scolded

"What?" Hilary asked innocently

Suddenly right infront of them, a boy with dark brown hair sprinted infront of them carrying a huge sword which sprewed lightning from it's blade emerged. Too distracted to notice them.

" Li!" Sakura called, but it was too late he already disappeared behind another block of buildings.

"Jump! Release and dispel!" She chanted and like magic tiny wings appeared on the heels of her shoes and she too sprinted into the air. With a single leap she flew high above the5 story buildings and was high enough to get a broad scope of the city. She was difinitely not back home, nor where she and the others were teleported earlier. She looked beneath her and saw Li chasing what seemed like a Clow Card. A manly kinda figure whose theme was all purple, He was wearing a long Magical hat, like some sort of wizard. 'Oh I wish Kero as here to explain things to me, what kinda Clow Card is that?'

"OH My God! did you see that!" Tyson said in complete awe.

"Yea she just jumped like a freaking grasshopper above all those buildings," Rei said pointing towards the sky,

"Pfftt, well duhh she's a Card Captor. The power of the Clow Cards gives her certain abilities." Meilin snorted, tossing inkyblack hair back once again.

"This is all very confusing to us," Kenny said.

"If you all will excuse me I got to find Li" Meilin said pushing her way past Hilary and Kenny and running where they saw him heading towards.

"This is really interesting," Tomoyo said to herself following Meilin, along with her videotape.

"Hey Wait for us!" Tyson yelled, following after them.

Using her jump card she quickly caught up with Li.

"What's up Li?" Sakura asked quickly.

"I think that thing up there is a Clow Card it's pretty fast, just stay out of my way and I'll catch it"

"Wait did you use the Time Card to freeze everyone?" Sakura asked, hopping along next to Li

"Yes I did, now get back this card is mine" Li said pushing himself ahead of Sakura

'Hmppf not if I can help it' she thought, pushing herself further too.

The so called Clow Card quickly dodged and wound it's way through the city.Then it found it's way to an intersection.

"Shadow! release and dispel!" Sakura chanted. The dark shadow card obediently morphed itself into a shapeless figure and quickly snagged the strange Clow Card by it's legs and then slowly pinned it down to the ground. It used it's huge wand and pointed towards Shadow, but soon Shadow clung to it's arm making it immobile and soon it dropped it's wand defenselessly.

"Ha!" Sakura said in triumph, to Li who just grumbled in frustration.

Sakura walked over to the struggling Clow Card which was fighting desperately to get away from Sakura.

"Sakura look out!" Li cried.

Suddenly a blast of magically waves exploded towards Sakura, luckily she was able to dodge it in time. This one was a floating magician like girl with blone hair and an oversized hat, aparently it was protecting the one that was entangled within shadow.

" That's enough!" A deep voice yelled out.

Sakura and Li took their attention away from the the Clow Cards and focused their attention on who dare tell them to halt what they were suppose to be doing.

It was boy obviously older than they were by a few years with tri-colored hair and long white jacket. He was followed by another guy who was blonde and brunette girl.

"What do you want?" Li grunted.

"Let my monsters go!" He pleaded in a sharp tone.

"Your monsters?" Sakura repeated again.

By this time he had gotten closer to them and stopped, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"Who da heck are you guys?" Joey demanded, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath also.

"We are Card Captors, how do you guys know about Clow Cards and why aren't you frozen?" Sakura patiently asked.

"We don't" Yami replied flatly.

"How are they still able to move, they should be frozen with everyone else," Li mouthed to himself.

"Li maybe we should listen to them" Sakura suggested

"Forget it, this card's mine," Li shouted, and with that he used his sword to shoot an electrifying blast of thunder at the girl one.

"NO Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi cried out.

She was thrown to the ground and weakly her body seem to just disintegrate into a flowly white clouds that turned into a different kind of card, a card he had never seen before. The card instinctively floated right into Li's hands and he put it away in his pocket.

"Well, Sakura?"Li turned impatiently to her, urging her to catch the other one.

"Please what are you doing to my monsters! Give them back!" Yugi pleaded again at Sakura.

"Sakura! Seal it" Li yelled again.

Sakura was confused, she looked at the sturggling magician who was trying to escape from her shadow card. Then at strange guy that claimed the monster was his. However Sakura didn't have to make the decision whether to seal it or not, the Figure just turned into a Clow Card byitself and floated into Sakura's hand. She looked at it carefully

" The Dark Magic " she mouthed to herself.

"No! What have you done?" He demanded again.

"Yugi" Tea said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Then suddenly the people around them that were once still started moving again as if nothing had happened.

Li just glared at the strange boy not caring abotu what he had to say.

"Li-kun!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Meilin immediately ran up and glomped Li

(definition of glomp_: an exaggerated hug, one so exaggerated and powerful itknocksboth persons on the ground')_

She was followed by the Tomoyo and rest of the Beybreakers.

"Hey kid what did you do with Yugi's card?" Joey yelled angrily waving his hands in the air.

"What do you mean his card? This is my card I caught it fair and square"

"You don't understand, I've have that card for a long time, it's mine!Give it back, you cna't just catch it?" Yugi cried again.

"Forget it," Li huffed again.

Everyone else just stood in silence amongst the crowds of people who were now moving about, like nothing had happened.

"This place is very unfamiliar.. Where are we?" Li asked.

"This is Domino City" The brunette girl responded.

Sakura slowly and quietly approched the stranger who looked at her in disgust. It hurt her heart, Sakura never liked to make to enemies.

"Hello, we are,we are really sorry, but" Sakura bowed her head politely, she tried to explain but she couldn't find the words to say.

"My name is Yugi, who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Sakura and these are my friends" She introduced everyone's name that she could remember; Meilin,Tomoyo,Li,Tyson,Max,Rei,Kenny and Hilary.

"Maybe we should go someplace to talk this over" She suggested, smiling shyly.


	4. New Friends

**Chapter 4: New Friends**

They went over to a restuarant to discuss things over. It was 12 of them all together and they took 2 booths, 6 at each. Sakura,Li,Yugi,Tyson,Joey and Meilin at one booth and Max,Rei,Hilary,Tea,Kenny and Tomoyo at the other. The booths were back to back to they heard everything the other side was saying.

"Oh Ok ok, I'll have 3 cheesburgers, 2 sodas, the jumbo fries and a vanilla milkshake" Tyson demanded

"Tyson are you really gunna eat all that!" Hilary asked turning her head to face him on the other booth.

"Aww come on Hilary this is light stuff," he protested.

"Who is paying for all of this stuff huh?" Meilin snorted.

"I'll pay," Tomoyo said smiling, she handed over the waitress who stood in awe and confusion at a whopping16,000yen, the little girl handed to her.

"Whoa! is she rich or what?" Joey asked Sakura, his eyes bulging in awe at the huge amount her friend hand presented.

"Yea infact she is she lives in this multi-million dollar mansion," Sakura explained.

"Wow no way and I thought all rich people were snobby brats," Tyson grinned.

Everyone ordered whatever they wanted and tried to explain their situations to the other.

Sakura explained about being a Card Captor, Rei explained what Bey-Blading is and Yugi (the adorable one) explained what Duel Monsters were all about.

"Hmm so weird," Hilary said slurping up some of her milkshake.

"Yea I don't understand, It's like we are from different worlds or something, and somehow our monsters got crossed," Kenny speculated.

Li just sat there like he didn't even believe the situation he was in, it was like he was ignoring everyone, just sitting there in his usual serious attitude, accepting being force fed food by Meilin.

"Hmm I got to show you guys something," Yugi said reaching in to his pocket and pulled out the new cards he had received mysteriously earlier on.

"Oh my gosh!" Tyson suddenly stood up and shouted with his mouth half full.

"Tyson sit down, you are so embarrasing!" Hilary scolded.

"Hilary guys look at this!" Tyson took the cards from Yugi's hand and showed it to the guys on the other booth.

"It's Drigger,Draciel, Dragoon and Dranzer!" Kenny exclaimed.

"How in the heck they get trapped in there?" Hilary asked out loud.

"Wait a sec.. so Sakura gets her monster trapped in one of our Beyblades and now our Bey blades get trapped into these so call Duel monsters cards.." Rei said.

"And now my monsters are trapped in her Clow Cards" Yugi finished off.

" Damn! Can I get another soda here please!" Tyson said waving to get the waitress's attention.

"Tyson can you think about something other than your stomach for once this is serious!" Hilary scolded.

"Wow you guys this is way weird" Tea spoke.

"Don't worry Dragoon I'm coming for you" Tyson said to the card.

"Hold on you guys look at these cards again," Kenny said. "Do you guys notice something?"

"What Chief?" Hilary asked.

"Dranzer is apart of these cards!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Can someone please explain," Meilin yelled impatiently, then quickly smiling at Li feeding him some more pie.

"Hey Sakura do you remember meeting someone named Kai in our world?" Tyson asked turning to Sakura who was sitting next to him.

"Um.. no" She replied thoughtfully

"He's part of our BeyBreaker team" Max said.

"But he wasn't with us when Meilin and Sakura appeared, knowing him but how in th heck did Dranzer get into these Duel Cards?" Hilary asked out loud again.

"No way, you think he is here in this world with us"

The Bey Breakers continued asking each other questions and speculating about their current situation. The rest of the crew just silently listened, they couldn't speak because obviously they were confused.

Sakura looked at little Yugi and smiled, he was sitting opposite of her. He couldn't help but smile back. 'She's kinda cute Yugi thought'

He just looked at Sakura, her hair was short and she was still pretty beautiful, her skin seemed to silky smooth and her amiable personality was so captivitating.

"Yugi.. she's too young for you" Tea said as if she was reading his mind.

"cough cough" Yugi just choked on his soda at her remark.

Sakura just giggled.

Li twitched a bit at Yugi and gave him a kinda back off look.

"Open wide" Meilin said giggling, offering to fed Li another piece of pie.

"Eww look at those too," Tyson grunted.

" Oh grow up Tyson," Hilary said rolling her eyes.

"What are we going to now?"Sakura asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We need find Kai," Tyson replied.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because he is apart of our team, maybe if we find him we'll beable to sort this whole thing out. Here Yugi" Tyson said holding out his Dragoon card to Yugi.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked

"Because I feel that right now, only you know what to do with Dragoon in this current state." Tyson replied.

"Yea," the rest of the Beybreakers replied handing over their Bit-beast Duel Monsters Cards to Yugi.

"Ok lunch is over let's go find Kai!"

* * *

Tyson and the other Beybreakers described what Kai looked like to the others and they decided to split up in order to search the city. Yugi Sakura and Kenny, Max, Tyson and Tomoyo, Rei, Meilin and Li, Joey Tea and Hilary,4 groups.

Some buildings were over 40 stories high, the window panes they had reflected the clouds in the blue sky. People of all kinds were bustling aroung them, mostly business people in suits hurrying to go to important commercial buildings, obviously. The streets were clean and their wasn't too much traffic surprisingly. They decided to check out a park, a beautiful and well-kept green spot in the bustling city.

"Wow what a beautiful city" Tomoyo said filming every moment of it.

"Yea it's beautiful" Max repeated secretly admiring Tomoyo from the corner of his blue eyes.

"Pfft, I just want to find Kai get our Bit-beats back in their oringal state and go home" Tyson snorted. It was obvious this whole situation had him very confused and bewildered, hence his irritating attitude he had towards everyone for the whole time.

" Oh relax Tyson, I think this is cool, getting to go to a different world and meet people with different monsters just like ours but they use it in a different way," Max said, he turned to Tomoyo

"Hey Tomoyo you think we might warp again to your world?" he asked

"Oh it's nothing special really.." she responded

"Pfft can you two just give it a rest, are you love or something?" Tyson said with his hands behind his back.

Both Max and Tomoyo were literally shocked and surprised by Tyson's sudden remark. Tomoyo turned a crimson red and turned away from Max, she was so embarassed she thought she was going to cry in humilation.

"Hey Tyson what's with the sour attitude today huh? You're usually the person who loves adventures? Or are just mad at me cause unlike you I finally found a girl that cares?Ohh what happened to you and Hilary?" Max remarked, clearly testing Tyson's patience.

"Excuse me? What was that suppose to mean?" Tyson twitched stopping to face Max.

"Max.." Tomoyo quietly ushed, tugging on his arm to persuade him not to fight.

"You heard me. You and Hilary,"

"Who?"

"You heard me, you guys have been having some unresolved problems and you get jealous when you see me with Tomoyo"

"Oh come on that's bullshit, I don't like Hilary period!" Tyson said pushing his face at Max.

"Admit it," Max shot back.

Tyson harshly grabbed Max by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Guys stop it!" Tomoyo cried, tears welled in her eyes and were threatening to spill.

"Tyson what has gotten into you, let me go, you're scaring Tomoyo," Max said trying to turn his head to her.

She was standing there watching them, quivering a bit and sniffling. Her eye wasn't to the viedo-camera but she held it in an upright position towards them. Maybe she was still recording?

"Please,stop it, this isn't time to fight," Tomoyo pleaded again.

Tyson looked at her and then looked at Max and released him.

"Sorry dude, I'm in a kind of in a bad mood, This whole situation, you know? I'm going off by myself for awhile," Tyson kept his eyes to the ground as he walked away, ashamed of himself.

"Tyson.." Max called out outstretching his hand as if to pull Tyson back but he decided against it.

"Max.. I'm sorry if this is my fault," Tomoyo whimpered.

"No Tomoyo, It's okay, let's go," Max forced a smile at her, trying to get her spirits up again.

* * *

"Li! I just want to get the hell out of here" Meilin groaned and complained to Li.

Rei just followed behind them quietly.

" Ack Meilin," Li said blushing as Meilin clung closely to him, hugging his arm.

Li's attitude seem to quiet down a bit when she was with him. He didn't yell or nudge her away, he just sighed and accepted his cruelfate.

Rei smiled to himself, 'Those two remind me of Mariah and myself, she was always hung up on me...hung up on me..'

"Hey what are smiling at Tiger boy?" Meilin snorted turning her head back to see Rei.

"Uh. nothing," he quickly said. 'Tiger boy?" He thought again.

Rei continued to keep a look out for Kai. 'Is Kai actually here? He has to be, if not then why would Dranzer be here?'

"Pfft what do you say we dodge this Tiger boy and find a way out of here" Meilin whispered into Li's ears.

"We can't do that Meilin, Maybe if we unite his group together it might be the key to getting us back home," Li replied.

"Oh okay" Meilin agreed.

Silence.. silence and mroe silence.

Rei couldn't take the uncomfortable silence, he had to break it.

"So Meilin what do you like do?" Rei asked, quietly.

"Me? Well I'm the queen of martial arts," she replied proudly.

"Oh that's neat, I use to do some martial arts myself too," Rei answered shyly scratching behind his head.

"Oh yea," Meilin replied giving him a sly, sneaky, glare from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly she let go of Li's arm and suddenly spun around and did a back kick on Rei.

"Woah! Take it easy there!"

"Impossible!" Meilin cried as Rei stood calmly holding her foot which was about to smack him in the face, he blocked it without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Oh yea well take this!" Meilin yelled as she used her other foot to kick Rei, quickly flipping on her hands to keep her balance.

"Meilin we dont have time for this," Li said

" Woah do you see those kids over there" a spectator from the crowd said.

"Wow that's some sweet Martial Arts," someone else inthe crowd cried.

Li got increasingly, nervous and uncomfortable as more and more onlookers crowded around to watch Meilin and Rei fight.

Rei quickly jumped back to avoid her second kick, Once he let go of her foot, Meilin quickly flipped back on her feet and started using her hands to throw blows at him. He quickly blocked them.

"Hey you aren't as bad as you look," He grinned

"What do you mean! A bad as I looked!" Meilin repeated growling in frustration.

"I mean for a girl," he grinned again.

"Take that back!" she yelled as she quickly stooped down and delivered a kick from under his feet that almost took him off balance.

"Go Go Go!" The crowds were cheerings.

"Go pig tail girl!" some other little girls were yelling.

"Meilin cut it out, you are so embarrassing," Li urged.

However Rei and Meiling continued at it, Meilin was more on the offensive side where Rei was defensive, obviously cause he didn't want to hit a girl in public.

"Are you done yet," he asked casually standing still with one hand on his hip and the other on his side.

Meilin panted heavily, burning with fury, frustration and humiliation. She snarled at him again.

"Ok ok let's just call it a tie," Rei suggested.

"Never!" Meilin yelled rushing up to him. Rei yet again blocked her attack, and then swung her over his shoulder.

"Show's over folks nothing here to see," he chuckled nervously at the spectators, then made a run for it.

" Arrg you jerk lemme go, Li! Li!" Meilin cried.

'I don't know that girl..' herepeated to himself following them,pushing his way through the crowd.. ' i don't know her...'

* * *

"Oh Kero, hang on, I'm going to get you out of that beyblade thingy," Sakura said to herself quietly.

Kenny hadn't said anything to the strangers, he was eager to find Kai and focused is attention to identifing him within the crowd.

Yugi walked next to the sad Sakura who just stared at the beyblade entrusted to her that contained the spirit of Cerberus.

"So.. uh who exactly isKero again?" Yugi asked clearing his throat.

"He's my gaurdian, whenever I need help catching Clow Cards he's always there to help me, he's a real you know," Sakura replied.

"Oh..that's neat, hopepfully if we resolve this situation do you think I can have my monsters back," asked Yugi twiddling his thumbs shyly, avoid eye contact with the pretty brunette girl ( who for once wans't Tea)

"Yea, I can understand your monsters mean alot to you, I hope we can take them out of the Clow Card form," Sakura agreed, nodding her head and smiling.

He smiled back.

"Oh this isn't getting us anywhere, What if Kai didn't come to this world with us," Kenny asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Chief," Sakura said hopefully. "Let's not lose hope just yet okay?" Sakura smiled at him sweetly.

"Right.." Kenny said blushing slightly rubbing his nose shyly.

They continued walking, searching, but couldn't find any trace of Kai. Eventually they met up with Joey,Tea and Hilary.

"You guys find anything?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, I'm afraid," Yugi replied shaking his head.

"Aw man that's too bad, now what?" Hilary sighed.

"Yea it's getting awfully late and we have no where to stay," Sakura said looking at the orangish sky, the sun had almost completely set.

"Yea and we go to get back home Yugi, we have homework and school tomorrow remember?" Tea said.

"Oh yea sorry guys, what will all of you do?" Yugi asked worriedly at Sakura.

"Don't worry Yugi I'm sure we'll find a place to stay the night, don't worry about us ok?" Sakura tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him again.Yugi could feel butterflies in his stomach 'God she's cute' he thought.

"We'll go see if we could join up with the others ya'll go home and maybe we'll meet again." Kenny said.

"Yea," Tea agreed.

"Hey Yugi, one more thing," Sakura pulled out The Dark Magic card which was actually Yugi's monster card.

"Here I want you to have it, it's not like a duel monster's card but until we sort this mess out I want you to hold onto it,"

"Really Sakura? Are you sure?"

"Hey it's your card, so take it ok," Sakura took Yugi's hand and placed the card in it.

"Thanks Sakura," he said smiling at her.

Kenny and Hilary already started walking off, so did Yugi and Joey,but Tea came to Sakura.

"Just to let you know Sakura, lay off Yugi.Youtwo may be the same height buthe's too old for you," she whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You like him don't you Tea?" Sakura said smiling back.

She blushed but said nothing.

"I know you do, don't worry I won't be here for long and soon we'll be back to our regular lives, it'll belike none of this never happened,"

"Ok Sakura, promise me ok?" Tea pleaded

"Come on Tea let's get outta of here!" Joey called.

"I promise Tea," Sakura whispered, then they both went their separate ways, till they met again.


	5. The Darkness

**Chapter 5: The Darkness**

Night-time came upon Domino City, and there was no sign of Kai. The city lights caused the sky to seem more like a dull black color and there were little stars to gaze upon.

"Oh I'm getting tired," Tomoyo complained rubbing her eyes. "It's no use we can't find your friend anywhere,"

Tomoyo walked alongside Max, occasionally gazing at the shops they past whilst walking along the sidewalks. They came to a crosswalk and waited for the light to change so they could cross.

Max sighed. "Yea, it's getting late, my dad must be worried about me, I guess" He said looking up at the night sky, in thought.

Tomoyo edged closer to him, held his arm and leaned her tired head on his shoulder. He patted her head, admiring her ebony hair.

"Where are we going to stay the night, out on the streets?" Max thought aloud, He didn't like that thought though.

The light changed and Tomoyo eased up his shoulder and they walked across.

"Where do you suppose the others are?" Tomoyo asked sleepily.

"No idea..."

"What about the other boy we were with, Tyson?"

"Ah, don't worry about him he can take of himself,"

"Ok, what are we going to do now?" Tomoyo asked again.

"I don't know," Max started to get worried now. They didn't know anybody in this strange place, so had no connections to sleep anyways.

"Let's go back to the park and stay there, maybe we'll meet up with Tyson, and maybe the others," Max suggested.

"Wait I got a better idea," Tomoyo pointed to a kind of hotel place, across the streets. It looked about 30 stories tall; its glass windows in every story reflected the colorful city lights.

"There? We can't afford... wait a sec?"

Tomoyo gave Max a smile and giggled a bit.

"I'll pay for it, after all we are suppose to be still in Japan, So my credit card has to work here,"

"Wha...Wha.. What? You have a credit card!" Max stuttered in complete shock and awe.

"Yup," she replied still smiling.

"What about the others?" Max asked.

Tomoyo sighed, she wished Sakura was here.

"Let's just go Max I'm sure their fine," Tomoyo said eagerly grabbing his hand and ushering him across the streets to the hotel.

Luckily for them there was a spare room left, but it was small and only had one bed. Tomoyo crossed her fingers and prayed they didn't bother her cause she was only 10 years old with a credit card. They honestly couldn't care, as long as the credit card worked, which it did they didn't bother her. At first the though of sharing a single bed with a girl didn't occur to Max until they actually stepped into the room. It was small indeed with 2 side tables, a single bed a bathroom, a chest of drawers and a small closet.

Max started to feel a bit uneasy. Tomoyo was so tired; she just kicked off her shoes and collapsed on the bed, probably already half asleep. Max sat by the door, trying to be subtle.

"Hey Max, it's ok don't sleep on the floor, come sleep by me," Tomoyo sat up and motioned with her hand for him to come over.

Max continued to blush.

"A..A..uh.. Areyousure?" he gulped.

"Just come...and sleep, I won't until you do," She said as she yawned and stretched.

He hesitantly got up and sat at the edge of the bed next to her, she tugged on his arm for him to come closer.

"Goodnight Max," Tomoyo said clicking off the lamp that was on a side table next her.

"Okay, night," he gulped. 'Aw man..' he thought. The room went completely dark and he had no choice but to lie down next to her. He laid flat on his back starring at the ceiling which he hardly could make out because it was pitch black. He was afraid to get too close to her, his heart started beating rapidly and he felt hot all over and started to sweat. He was sure he wasn't going to sleep, but he shut his eyes tight and tried to forget that he was sleeping in the same bed with a girl. Tomoyo suddenly turned over, facing him. He could feel her warm breath on his face; it was slow and rhythmic so he knew she was already asleep. He closed his eyes and listened to her breath, he couldn't wait till morning to come around, then again he didn't want it to come.

* * *

"Aww man where am I? ack, too dark." Tyson complained as he made his way through the busy city. 'Argg should have never left' he scolded himself.

However it was too late, it was dark and lonely and he was completely lost in this unfamiliar city.

'Argg what is the matter with me, why'd I attack Max like that? He's my best friend ack; I wonder where he and that rich chick is?' Tyson pondered to himself.

Suddenly a quick flash zoomed across in front of him, sending him landing on his but.

"Hey what was that! Who did that! Show you," he demanded confidently.

The figure obeyed and showed himself from behind the dark gloomy trees. Tyson's hair and clothes suddenly began to flap as a harsh gust of wind blew.

"Kai is that you!" he yelled. "Stop being some damn dramatic and show yourself.

As Tyson had predicted it was Kai, the mature, stern looking Kai gazed at Tyson with seemingly empty blue eyes.

"Kai?" Tyson called again, feeling knots in his stomach. The way Kai was looking at him he knew something was wrong.

"Hey man say something? What's up we were worried sick where the heck have you been?" Tyson chuckled nervously.

Kai still didn't say anything; his empty beyblade just glowed in his palm.

"Hey what the?" Tyson was shocked; like the rest of them his bit-beast Dranzer had disappeared from its blade but somehow his beyblade still glowed.

* * *

"Hey what's going on?" Sakura asked, as she sat up in bed.

They had managed to stay at an inn where someone was kind enough to let them stay.

"What's up Sakura?" Hilary yawned as well, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Look my Clow Cards!" Sakura exclaimed as a one of the cards in her deck began to glow a bright, luminescent white.

"Woah!" Hilary exclaimed, as one of the cards flew out of Sakura's deck and out the window leaving a short tail of light behind it.

"Wait!" Sakura cried at her card. She immediately tossed the covers off of her and grabbed her Clow key from the dresser.

_Key that hides the forces of darkness!  
Show me your true form!  
Under the contract, I, Sakura, command you!  
Release!_

_Fly! Release and dispel_

Immediately the wings on Sakura's wand enlarged, Hilary's eyes widened in awe and excitement. The noise had awakened the Chief who was in a room nearby.

"What's going!" he cried with a laptop readily tucked under his arms.

"Something weird just happened. One of Sakura's Clow card thingies just flew away." Hilary answered promptly.

Sakura climbed out the window which was a story high, and hopped onto her wand.

"I got to get that card back!" she yelled.

"Let me come with you." Hilary pleaded.

"Hop on then!" Sakura said outstretching her hand to help Hilary get aboard her flying wand,

"Hey what about me?" Kenny mumbled in disappointment.

"Stay here until we return," Sakura said before commanding her wand to fly away into the night.

Kenny pouted, 'There is no way I'm going to let them have all the fun I have to find out what's going on too.' With that Kenny ran downstairs and ran outside to find them.

"Hey Kai what's going on" Tyson shielded his eyes as a whirlwind that seemed to engulf Kai began to swirl around them as his beyblade continued to shine. Then a beam of light just shot down form the sky and retreated into his blade.

Then the wind died down and Tyson strained his eyes in the dark to get a better look at what had happened. He gasped.

Something had entered in Kai's Beyblade, but it was odd, it didn't look like a bit beast, more like Woman. She was elegantly and gracefully posed in the picture on his blade. She had fiery ears and long flowing hair.

"What's going on Kai, Answer me!" Tyson yelled again. By this time he had felt he had been talking to himself the entire time.

"Tyson?"

Tyson turned around but didn't see anyone, but he felt a sudden breeze above him and looked above him to see Sakura and Hilary hovering over him.

"Hilary! Sakura!" he cried out in relief.

"Hey it's Kai!" Hilary exclaimed as she pointed at him. He stood emotionless in the dark under a street light.

Sakura slowly lowered Hilary and herself to the ground, Hilary hopped off and then Sakura before the wings on her wand subsided and returned to its Clow form.

"What's going on?" Hilary quickly asked as she shot glances at both Kai and Tyson.

"I don't know I was just walking around here and he was there, then there..."

"What do you mean you were walking around? What are you doing out this late by yourself! Don't you know it's dangerous, we were suppose to stay in groups. Where are Tomoyo and Max?" Hilary began questioning in a stern tone, before Tyson could have finished what he was saying.

"What do you mean! You aren't my mother ok so stop acting like it!" Tyson shot back angrily.

"I am concerned ok? What happened if something had happened to you?" Hilary shot back waving a finger in his face furiously.

Sakura was standing there quietly but then turned her attention to Kai. Hilary and Tyson didn't notice but he was looked at if he was ready to launch his blade. Sakura could see and sense it too, whoever he was he was acting a bit strangely. He had a dark empty stare, staring hungrily at Sakura.

"Look out!" Sakura yelled.

Kai had launched his blade at the them powerfully. It grazed passed Tyson and Hilary, Sakura ducked before it could hit her. The blade bounced off a tree making a huge gash in it before returning to Kai's hands.

"Hey Kai! What's the big idea?" Tyson demanded to know.

Kai finally spoke.

"Sakura let's bey-battle" He said flatly.

"What? But I don't want to bey-battle," Sakura nervously turned to Tyson and Hilary for answers.

"This isn't like Kai Sakura, something is wrong," Hilary mumbled.

"Wait a minute you have _never_ met Sakura before so how do you know her name?" Tyson asked sternly.

Kai didn't respond.

Sakura just stood there bewildered as Kai was ready to launch his blade again, this time directly at her.

"Sakura where is your bey-blade?" Tyson turned to her.

"Wha. What? I left it back at the inn"

"You did what! You don't just leave your beyblade like that" Tyson yelled again.

"Stop yelling at her Tyson, she's not even a beyblader!" Hilary said.

"Time's up!" Kai said.

Tyson withdrew his blade and launcher.

"You'll have to battle with me first!" Tyson said jumping in front of Sakura protectively.

"Are you crazy Tyson you don't even have a bit beast" Hilary yelled.

"Neither does he!" Tyson shot back.

"Wait a second what is that on his beyblade! It looks like my Clow card," Sakura pointed out.

"Your Clow Card? How is that possible?" Hilary asked.

"How do you know Sakura?" Tyson asked without taking his eyes off Kai.

"Look at it. It's my fiery card; it has somehow fused into his blade,"

"You're very smart Sakura, if you want your card back you need to battle me," Kai finally spoke.


	6. Sakura's second beybattle

**Chapter 6: Sakura's second beybattle**

1...2...3 Let it rip!

Tyson and Kai went head on at each other. Both watching and controlling their blades with absolute concentration. The blades sliced against each other, colliding again and again.

"Fiery!" Kai yelled out, and at his command Fiery revealed itself from his beyblade.

"There it is my Clow card!" Sakura yelled again.

"What the?" Tyson cried in awe as the strength in Kai's blade suddenly increased and made a devastating blow to his blade, and another, and another.

"Oh no! Sakura what are going to do, if we don't do somethingTyson's blade will be destroyed." Hilary said worriedly.

Sakura didn't know what it was but she felt a strange power in her deck, she was almost certain it was coming from one of her cards. A particular card.

"I don't know Hilary but I got a hunch" Sakura replied as she withdrew that very card from her deck.

"You're finished!" Kai yelled, certain that victory was his. Tyson responded in an agitated grumble.

"Tyson!" Sakura yelled.

He turned to her.

"Here use this!" She took the card between her fingers and steadily threw it directly at Tyson. He caught it, and instantly his beyblade along with the card began to glow that same white glow, the card then transformed into a swirl of light and flew directly at his blade.

"What is this?" Kai questioned in shock.

"This is what," Tyson replied smartly. "Windy!"

Just like Kai's bit beast Tyson's was also a woman with long hair in a gracefully pose.

"And you guys… said… you.. didn't need..me" Kenny huffed and puffed running towards them.

"Chief! You found us" Hilary exclaimed in relief.

"What's going on?"

"Sakura's Clow cards turned into bitbeasts and fused into Kai's and Tyson's Beyblade. However something is wrong Kai isn't himself. Kai wants to fight Sakura but Sakura doesn't have her beyblade.." Hilary said almost in one breath.

Chief quickly opened up his laptop and turned it on.

"Chief what's this waking me up so early in the morning, I haven't gotten enough time to rest my keys" Dizzy yawned.

"Dizzy this is an emergency I want you to analyze Tyson's and Kai's new bit beast,"

"New bitbeast?" she echoed.

Kai and Tyson continued fighting each other. Their blades colliding viciously with each other making harsh slashing and clanging noises.

Sakura and Hilary crowded by Chief to watch what was going on.

"Windy!" Tyson commanded.

"Fiery!" Kai commanded.

Both so called bit-beasts attacked at each other. However somehow Windy got the advantage swirling over fire seemed to cause it to lose its strength. With a final crash, Tyson's blade knocked into Kai's sending it flying. It landed don the ground and stopped.

"Ok I defeated you give Sakura's Clow back!"

Kai's facial changed from one of shock to one of satisfaction; he smirked.

"What's the deal! Kai" Tyson demanded to know again.

"I'm not Kai.. I'm the darkness and I will make sure my presence is felt in every one of you mortals. Till we meet again."

With that a dark mist escaped from Kai's body and he immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Kai!" Hilary ran to him

Sakura looked up from the laptop and gasped as the ghostly apparition just floated up into the night sky and disappeared.

Kai groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" he muttered weakly.

"You mean you don't remember," Hilary said helping him to his feet.

Tyson's blade returned to his hand but the so called bit beast, which was really Sakura's Clow card returned to its original form, so did the one in Kai's blade. Both cards instinctively floated back into Sakura's hand.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Sakura muttered, staring down at her cards.

* * *

"Yea, I would like some blueberry pancakes with some scramble eggs" Meilin told the waitress at the restaurant. 

"How are we paying for this" Rei muttered.

"Hey tiger boy we came here yesterday and we still have some left over credit from when Tomoyo paid" Meilin whispered back, then smiled and handed over the menu back to the waitress.

"My name is Rei" he grumbled rolling his eyes.

Yugi and Joey hurriedly entered the restaurant. They'd figured they'll be here, after all this was were they all grouped last time.

"Good morning ya'll," Yugi greeted.

"Good morning," Rei replied.

Li just snorted and Meilin just waved.

"Where are da others?" Joey asked.

"I don't know still sleeping perhaps, it's 7:30am" Meilin shrugged.

"Well ya'll are still in our world, we gotta go ta school and uh study and stuff" Joey said.

"Yea if you see the others tell us to meet us in the Domino Park at around 3 ok?" Yugi said.

"Alrighty then," Meilin replied and stuck out her tongue. Yugi chuckled nervously and left with Joey.

"Pfft those guys look like a bunch of punks, Have you like seen the little dude hair. Can you say major hair gel and dye," Meilin commented flipping her hair behind her again like she was queen of everything.

"Aw come on Meilin try and be nice," Rei said.

"Pfft, baby, I don't do Nice" Meilin said taking a sip of the lemon tea that was just brought to her.

"Well maybe you should try it; you might actually make some friends beside your cousin. If it weren't for Sakura I'd think all you Card Captor people were sour," Rei rolled his eye again and glanced out the window they were sitting. Just in time to see. Max and Tomoyo casually strolling by them, chattering and laughing away like they had known each other.

"Good morning guys," Max greeted first, followed by Tomoyo whobowed politely.

"Had a nice night in a 5 starhotel," Meilin grumbled, obviously jealous.

Tomoyo frowned a bit at Meilin's comment.

"Oh whatever, did you have any luck finding Kai?" Max asked turning his attention to Rei.

"No luck. You?"

"Nothing," Max shook his head.

Just then Kai came strolling in, his arms folded tightly at his chest, and a serious expression on his face.

"Kai!" Max and Rei exclaimed at the same time.

Kai replied in a grunt, his brows crossed with fury as if he was frustrated with something. No worries, that was how he always was.

Sakura waltz in too.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted cheerfully; smiling ever so sweetly like she always did. She was followed by the Chief, Tyson and Hilary.

Everyone sat down and had breakfast, thanks to Tomoyo's richness, literally. Sakura was really glad she tagged along. Tomoyo was recording every moment with her famous camcorder. Tyson and Max apologized for the other night and Chief gave them the blow by blow of everything that had happened last night.

"It's so weird Chief but I wasn't able to get a clear reading on any of their blades or what was in them," Dizzy said.

"Dizzy and I have tried anything but couldn't find anything, it was like Sakura's Clow or whatever it was never even was in the blade,"

"Aww man I wish I was there to record the moment," Tomoyo said giving a half sad sob.

"That's alright,"

"Kai tell us what happened to you? Before you got here," Tyson asked.

"I tell you I don't remember anything, all I remember that I was back on our world minding my own business then suddenly I passed out, and woke up here," Kai grumbled.

"This whole thing is wack," Max commented.

"What really troubles me was, that thing that was controlling Kai or whatever. It said that it was coming to get all of us," Sakura pondered to herself.

"Yea it was some kinda dark misty ghost," Hilary shuddered

"Ohhh scary," Tyson joked.

"Shut up man," Max nudged Tyson. "Can't you see the situation we are in? We have no idea who or what we are dealing with."

"Max is right, we have to deal with this seriously," Chief said.

Though no one looked as if any of this was serious; Tomoyo was there with her camcorder, Meilin the snotty brat was there feeding the grumpy Li who hardly had a word of this to say to anyone and the other kids they had met had to go to school for the day. The only person to be thinking seriously was Sakura, who was the youngest yet acted the most mature and serious one out of everyone else.

"I doubt we'll be able to solve any of this until we get back together with those other kids," Sakura said.

"Whatever as long as we get home," Meilin pouted.

"Oh yea they said they'd meet us at the park at about 3," Rei said.

"Great now what do we do the rest of the day, site see?" Kai grumbled sarcasticly.

"That's not bad idea, let's be patient and try to see what's really going on. Besides this seems like a really nice town, I heard there are lots of gaming places. I mean not like beyblading but some really neat arcades"Rei said excitingly.

"Not interested," Meilin said finishing the last of her tea.

"Lotsa nice places to shop," Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh? In that case! Li come on let's go," Meilin said already tugging on his arm.

* * *

Tomoyo made sure to give everyone enough cash to enjoy themselves. Tyson, Max and Rei went to the local gaming arcade. Sakura, Hilary and Meilin; who dragged along Li, went to the malls. They knew they weren't going to be there for long so they didn't bother to buy any stuff except for little stuff like shades and a new pair of clothes to change into. As for Kai, he was off wandering by himself as usual, even more in a sour and thoughtful mood. Kenny preferred a quiet a spot trying to analyze the videos and what little data Dizzy had tried to collect from the night before.Max and Tomoyo went off together, by themselves. 

"Wow this is so nice," Tomoyo exclaimed twirling around. Her and Max had found the bay, the waters were sparkling in the midday sun and boats were coming in and out.

"You think?" Max grinned, his adorable cat grin.

"Yea," She smiled and outstretched her hand to caress his cheek. He blushed, his heart raced, he stood there frozen unsure of what he should do. Tomoyo smiled.

"I wish we were together like this forever, sadly we aren't from… you know. " Max said gazing into Tomoyo's plum colored eyes.

"Yea, then we could spend more time together," Tomoyo replied softly, hooking her arms around his waist and leaning on his chest.

"Yea, that'd be nice," Max whispered.

Suddenly a dark misty apparition had appeared, breaking the sweet moment.

"What's that?" Tomoyo cried.

Before any of them could react or respond, the misty dark smog swirled in towards them. It floated quickly and swiftly towards Max, it went right through his mouth and disappeared into him. Max jolted backwards and stood emotionless for a minute, hiseye to the ground.

"Max! Max!" Tomoyo cried out frantically.

He rose his head slightly to look at her, his once bright blue eye were now dark and empty and stared back at her with no emotion.

"Max! Max what happened?" Tomoyo cried again shaking him by the shoulders.

Max responded by harshly grabbing Tomoyo by her shoulders and pushing her to the ground. Tomoyo shrieked and cried out in pain as she hit the cold, hard concrete ground.

"I'm not Max anymore, I'm the darkness and once I eliminate your friends no one will have the power to stop me from conquering every aspect of your worlds!" said Max letting out a menacing laugh.

Max took out his beyblade and lifted it towards the skies, once again a bright luminescent light surrounded Max's blade, however it quickly turned to a purplish glow. The glow of evil

* * *

"Hey guy's it's happening again!" Sakura cried, calling to the attention of Tomoyo and Meilin who were checking out some jewelry at a nearby counter.

"What's happening?" Li asked anxiously.

"One of my Clow Cards is glowing again." Sakura pulled the glowing card which suddenly turned a darkish purple and electric sparks flew from it. She let out a cry as it shocked her.

"Sakura are you ok?" Hilary asked in concern.

"Yea I'm fine," Sakura muttered as she winched a bit.

"Oh boy there it goes!" Hilary gasped as the card flew away in a quick swirl oh light. Out the shop and into the sky

"We need to go get it!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Come on guys!" Sakura said rushing out the store.

* * *

Another dark purplish light entered into Max's blade form the sky.

"Stop this! Leave Max and my friends alone!" Tomoyo pleaded again, but he cry feel on deaf ears.

She tried to get up but winched in pain, her ankle felt sore. She didn't want to move it, but she had to. She struggled to get to her feet.

"Please stop this," she cried again.

Max took out his launcher and hooked his beyblade on it. He pointed it at Tomoyo who gasped in fear.

"Let me see just how powerful this magic is, I think I'll use you as target practice," Max grinned a mischievous grin.

He pulled on the cord strongly and let his razor sharp blade aim directly for Tomoyo, to slice her up in pieces.


	7. Test of friendship

**Chapter 7: Test of friendship**

"Hurry!" Sakura yelled to Hilary, Meilin and Li who were running with her.

"It's so crowded," Hilary complained as she tried to squeeze pass some people.

"I can sense it, down here," Li said, pointing straight ahead.

They ran to a place which looked like a dock. They could smell the salty sea air and hear the waves crashing against the protective wall barrier along the shoreline. They kept running until they finally saw Tomoyo and Max. Max had his beyblade ad launcher aimed at Tomoyo who cowered in fear.

"Hey man what are doing!" Li yelled at Max. Max turned his head over his shoulder. They gasped; they could see that he wasn't himself. Something about him was definitely different; his eyes were empty and merciless. Sakura didn't even think twice she grabbed her beyblade and launcher and aimed it at Max who instinctively released his beyblade as well.

"Cerberus!" Sakura yelled. Her guardian obeyed and showed itself from the blade.

"Watery!" Max yelled, and Sakura's card showed itself from the blade as well.

Their blades attacked each other fiercely, Sakura's slashed Max's at an angle while Max kept on grinding his blade into Sakura's. The noise the battle made was deafening.

"Tomoyo are you ok?" Hilary asked as she went over to help Tomoyo.

"Max, I don't know what happened to him, there was this dark mist.." Tomoyo muttered, with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked sternly at the unknown that was controlling Max.

"Didn't I tell you?" he snickered. "I want to eliminate you are your friends, so that I may have control over all of your worlds," it said

"Did you bring us here?" Li asked.

"Yes I did, by taking you out of your original worlds it causes your abilities to weaken, including your guardians if it's in another state,"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow any of you to leave, until I get what I want," It crackled again.

"Sheesh that thing is even more of a brat than Meilin," Hilary commented.

"Shut up!" Meilin snapped.

"Well I can't allow you to do that, you'll never get what you want! Get out of Max's body now!" Sakura demanded.

"Never!" it yelled and then it went back to concentrating on the bey-battle. It commanded watery to swam Sakura's blade with water. Sakura's blade seemed to weaken as it was being pounded by the other blade. Soon the rotation of her lade was slower and it moved around awkwardly.

" Oh no!" Sakura cried.

"This isn't good, Cerberus's element is fire there is no way it'll be able to beat this element" Li said.

"Max please stop this please," Tomoyo yelled again. She ran over to him and grabbed him around the waist yelling over and over again.

"Tomoyo get away! It isn't Max anymore, it's something else" Hilary yelled.

Max tried to shrug Tomoyo off as hard as he could but she just kept holding on, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, Max I know you're there! Try and fight off the presence, you can do it, fight it" Tomoyo yelled again and again.

Suddenly Max's beyblade appeared to had stopped its assault on Cerberus. Max groaned and held his head.

"Come on Max, I'm going to be here for you always, please don't hurt my friends" Tomoyo sobbed.

Max grunted and groaned and yelled as he held his head, trying to fight off whatever was inside of him.

"You can't fight it, give in to you destiny you will eliminate Sakura and her friends," he said to himself. " No.. I… can't… I won't let you.. do this…" Max groaned to himself again.

As he fought with himself his beyblade seemed to have grown weak and the spinning had slowed down.

"Sakura now's your chance!" Hilary yelled.

"Ok Cerberus! Attack!" Sakura commanded. Immediately her blade made finally blow that sent Max's blade flying, it hit the ground and stopped.

"Yes! I did it!" Sakura cried triumphantly.

"Arrrgg you got lucky, but I will kill you, I will kill you all, you will all die without mercy at my hands"

With that the dark apparition had floated out of Max's body in a dark, misty smog and dissipated into the air. Max crumpled to the ground.

"Max! Max! Are you ok?" Tomoyo cried cradling him her arms. "Please say something,"

'The Watery' that was trapped within Max's blade revealed itself again, turned into its original card state and floated back into Sakura's possession.

Max stirred a bit.

"Max," Tomoyo repeated again and hugged him closely. "I was so scared."

"Wha.. what happened.." he muttered.

"Oh you wanna know what happened! I'll tell you what happened you attacked Sakura and Tomoyo." Meilin said bluntly.

"Meilin, come on he didn't know what he was doing" Hilary shouted back.

"I did what?" Max asked weakly again.

"It's ok Max, you were being controlled by the darkness," Sakura explained.

* * *

Everyone was present at the agreed time and place. The Domino park which was pretty hard to miss because it was a lovely green spot in the middle of Domino city. The trees were a lush green and the bushes had flowers blooming in them. Sidewalks were clean and it was a great escape from the city itself. They met along this cement wall that was built some way along the inner sidewalks. It only a few feet high so they sat along it. 

"And then it just disappeared again," Sakura said finishing off her explanation to Yugi and his friends.

"Aww man I missed that for Math," Joey joked.

Everyone was quiet for awhile, contemplating on what their next move.

"This is really scary, it said it was coming for all of us," Hilary said.

"You know what I think," Kenny said with his hand under his chin.

"What?"

"First this happened to Kai and now Max, Don't you guys see some kind of pattern?"

"Yes he's right," Tyson agreed. "All beybreakers, maybe Rei and I are next,"

Rei shuddered at that thought.

"What are we going to about this?" Yugi asked.

"The best we can do is probably wait around and face up to whatever challenges it throws at us" Kai said some distance away from the group. He was leaning against a nearby tree his arms folded and his head turned elsewhere, anti-social as usual.

"He's right, we have no idea what we are dealing with," Li said.

"So much for enjoying ourselves," Meilin commented rolling he eyes.

"In that case, Sakura you and I are going to have to practice!" Tyson said getting up.

"Wha.. what?" she stuttered.

"You heard me, Rei and I are probably going to be next and you need to be ready," Tyson said.

Sakura looked around at everyone with a bewildered look, everyone was quiet. She looked at Yugi who was standing a few feet from her, he just shrugged.

"I think that may be our only choice, for now, until we know exactly was going on," Kenny said.

"What about our bitbeasts trapped in the duel monsters cards," Rei asked.

"We can't worry about that now, we need to worry about Sakura," Hilary said. "The darkness attacked her twice.

"Or maybe that's what it wants us to think?" Li queried.

"Whatever, come on Sakura you and I are going to do some training," Tyson said tugging on Sakura's arm and bringing her to another part of the park.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said as Sakura was dragged past her and Max by Tyson.

"It's alright Tomoyo I'll be back," Sakura said waving at her best friend.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura then turned to Max who was sitting next to her. He didn't say anything after the incident especially to her, he was humiliated, humiliated at what he had done to Tomoyo. She was having some trouble getting around because her ankle was still sore.

The gang chatted a bit till dusk, during that time Tyson was teaching the Sakura the tricks and rules of beyblading. When hey came back Yugi and his friends had to go home.

"What are we going to do now? This is our second night here and I'm sure not even Tomoyo can keep up all this rapid spending for all of us," Meilin said flipping her hair behind her again.

"Yea.. maybe we could just stay here in the park," Rei shrugged.

"Are you serious, no way," Meilin scoffed

"Do we have a choice? Plus everyone should keep a look out on Tyson and I incase anything happens, we should stick together if we could," Rei said.

Meilin just groaned in dismay.

"Oh well I hope you guys make out ok, we got ta go home now," Joey said.

"Yea if anything happens give us a call," Tea said. She gave them a contact number for each them.

"Be careful," Yugi said worriedly, mostly at Sakura. She just smiled.

"We will Yugi," Sakura said. They all said goodbye to them, and they were on their own all 10 of them.

It was a noisy night, they could hear the cars and noises of the street. They were out in the open, no shelter nothing. Luckily the night wasn't very cold and it didn't rain. The park was pretty big, so they all huddled together somewhere in the center where no one would notice or bother them.

"You know Max it's not you're fault," Tomoyo whispered to him. She was sitting under a tree and he was on the other side.

"I know but, I hurt you I should have controlled myself," he whispered back.

"I'm so glad that you weren't hurt though," Tomoyo whispered back.

Max just sighed to himself.

On the other side Sakura was next to Hilary. Sakura was examining her beyblade with Kero trapped in it.

"Don't worry Kero I' going to get you out of there," she said whispering to the plastic object. She didn't know how it was possible but she was very sure that Kero could hear her.

"Hey Sakura," Hilary whispered.

"Yea?"

"Are you scared?"

"A little bit, but it's ok to be scared because afterwards, when you get through whatever you're scared of, it seems like nothing." Sakura smiled.

"Night Sakura," Hilary said.

"Night Hilary" Sakura said.

* * *

Yugi felt bad, here he was all snuggled up in his warm bed and the strangers were out in the city somewhere. He turned to check his alarm clock, it was 9:45pm. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, he thought about that pretty brunette girl. Not Tea, but that new girl Sakura. Was it the fact they were basically the same height? She was 5 years younger than he was but so what, she was beautiful. His daydreams were soon disrupted when he heard a buzzing noise in his room. He sat up immediately in his bed. He looked keenly around the room but the noise kept growing louder and louder. 

"What's that?" he asked aloud.

* * *

Fwee end of chappie 7 :3 I feel so better using shorter chapters. :o maybe now I'll get some reviews xD I've already written 9000 words and only 2 reviews.Thank you ghostymangarockerfor being my only faithful reviewer. ww losta love for you. BTW my most popular story had only 7000 words in total.. 16 chapters and 100+ reviews xD. Oh well reviews arne't everything I'm happy writing the story anyways. 


	8. Attacks

****

**Chapter 8: Attacks**

He didn't notice it but right behind him, a wispy dark smog was making its way through the window and into his deck of cards which were in a drawer. He turned around to catch a glimpse of it, his stomach turned in horror. Was this the evil thing that was attacking them? The darkness? Yugi stood their frozen unsure of what to do suddenly one of the cards floated out the drawer and zoomed past him.

"Hey wait!" Yugi yelled. The card flew out the window and into the night.

"Oh no," Yugi gasped, he quickly put on his regular clothes and quietly snuck out. He ran out to the Domino park to warn Sakura and the others.

* * *

Suddenly Li's senses perked up and he felt suddenly anxious and his stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Meilin," he whispered. She was lying down right net to him.

"What is it Li?" she mumbled.

"A Clow card, I feel like one is here,"

"A Clow card impossible!"

"Ssshh shh keep it down, let's go." Li hushed and he and Meilin left the park in pursuit of the clow card, quietly to ensure they didn't wake or alert the others.

Sakura was asleep but the presence was very strong and she immediately got up. She turned to Hilary to make sure she didn't wake her, she was still asleep.

'Oh I wish Kero were here in his ordinary form, I could sure use his help right now' Sakura thought, as she ran down the pavement in the park, then she realized something everything was quiet. She couldn't here noises of vehicles or voices of other people. She had to since she was now on the outer parts of the park.

Imperial king of gods whose divinity watches over all four corners,  
Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning,  
Whirling blade of lightning,  
Answer my call!

Sakura knew that chant anywhere, it was Li!

"Syaoran!" Sakura called.

"Oh great she's here" Meilin scoffed.

They were in the middle of the streets where everyone was once again still and frozen in time. Li withdrew his sword and pointed it towards the presence.

"Over there!" he said.

The presence was the same dark magic card Sakura had caught previously.

"What! We already caught that card, what's going on?" Meilin grumbled.

"Sakura isn't that your card? What s it doing out?" Li asked.

" I.. I don't know I gave it to Yugi," Sakura stuttered.

The Dark magic or the Dark Magician as Yugi called it, started to make a deadly lunge at them. It withdrew it's spiral staff and shot electric beams at them.

"Get out the way!" Li yelled, barely dodging the attacks himself.

The Dark Magician kept on shooing out it's magic at them, it came down with a thundering crash when it missed and hit the ground. Sakura chanted the spell to open her key in its true form.

Shadow Release and dispel

She called to her card. It immediately revealed itself and attacked The Dark Magician by covering it in a blanket of darkness. At first it looked like it was in control, but then The Dark Magic released a powerful blast that dissipated Sakura's Card which retreated into her hand.

"I don't understand it worked last time," Sakura said.

"Ok my turn," Li said.

Lightning, come forth!

With that Li swung his sword at the enemy releasing a powerful blast of lightning. It was a direct hit, but the dark magician just held out its hand and the lightning was repelled back at Li who was too stunned to evade attack.

"Li!" Meilin and Sakura cried a the same time.

Li was hit with his own lightning strike and he fell against the hard ground.

"Ugg.." Li groaned as he struggled to get up. He was extreme pain and winched at the slightest movement.

"Oh no what did you do to my Li!" Meilin yelled.

"Wait Meilin stay away it's too dangerous!" Sakura yelled, but it as too late.

Meilin had already began doing a hand on hand combat with the card, which was pointless because the card contained magic spells. It just swiped Meilin away with a harsh blow to her side with its staff.

"No Meilin!" Sakura cried. She tried running over to Meilin who wasn't even moving, but she was stopped by the Dark Magician who glared evilly at her.

"Sakura!" she heard a voice called.

It was Yugi who was running towards her, panting heavily.

"Yugi what happened to the card?" Sakura asked. She was forced to turn her attention away from him for a minute when it made a swung for her with its staff. Sakura quickly did a back flip dodging it.

"Ok that's it!" she yelled.

Windy Fire release

She chanted releasing two of the cards at the same time. They worked together creating a swarm of fire around the dark magician who struggled to break away but couldn't.

"Sakura be careful, I think the card is being controlled by that darkness," Yugi cautioned

By this time also Hilary Tyson and Tomoyo had came running to see what all the noise was.

"Sakura are you ok?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yea but Meilin and Li are hurt," she replied.

Tyson and Hilary helped Li to his feet whilst Tomoyo helped Meilin.

Sakura chanted in a feeble attempt to seal The Dark Magic card. She knew she had it beat but the Card just broke away from her wand and started flying away again.

"Why won't it work!" Sakura cried.

The card lifted its wand and aimed a powerful electric beam at Sakura. Sakura gasped, frozen in fear she couldn't move.

"Sakura look out!" Yugi yelled, but it was too late. The attack was so swift and accurate it zapped Sakura head on. She screeched in pain as the lightning engulfed her.

"No Sakura!" Yugi yelled as he watch Sakura collapse on the ground. He quickly ran over to her, he felt a lump in his throat.

"No Sakura," he mouthed weakly as he held her in his arms, she was motionless.

The others watched on in horror. Li, Meilin and Sakura had been badly hurt and beaten by The Dark Magic Card. now with the Card Captors out of the way it focused its attack on the others.

"Leave my friends alone!" Yugi yelled at it. Suddenly he switched his soul with that of Yami.

"That's enough" Yami yelled again. He gently rested Sakura on the ground and stood upright in anger and determination. The enemy just snickered

"Maybe I'll finish you off right now," it crackled as it aimed it's staff at Yugi and the motionless Sakura. The tip glowed with a purple light and a ball of electric sparks grew larger and larger.

"Hey man look out!" Tyson yelled, but Yami didn't move.

He stood in front of Sakura determined to protect her, he spread out his arms and prepared to be hit with the attack.

"No Yugi!" Hilary yelled in horror.

* * *

Ok Goku said the name of the evil whatever is attacking them ( I still don't know) is kinda cliche and I admit it i. But I hate adding in OCs cause to me it is harder for the reader to get adjusted to them dunno >>; might change the darkness and make it a physical being. but what kind :o if ur nice and review and help me that'll be nice.. only 3 reviews.. all from goku TT I love 


End file.
